


As above So below

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: And Íþróttaálfurinn is just a poor unfortunate fool who gets stuck smack dab in the middle of it all, Curses, Eventual smut though it’s tiny, Glanni is a medium, M/M, Magic, Robbie is a poltergeist, Slight horror, Sportacus is a normal ghost who cannot touch things, Stephanie is normal and only briefly mentioned, Trixie dabbles in black magic. She is not a happy bean., aka a little shit that can change the temperature in a room and throw stuff around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: Íþróttaálfurinn tries to get a medium to connect with his dead brother, Sportacus. Glanni is said medium.It goes well until it dosen't.





	1. Lifting the veil

**Author's Note:**

> First part here is from Íþróttaálfurinns POV, but the rest of the fic is solely from Glannis.
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

The room went dark, the sweeping black pressing in on him and making Íþróttaálfurinn shiver in anticipation, after the lamp above had flickered thrice before blinking out completely. A few guttural words were spoken into the static air of the space, the man feeling a chill run down his spine, as he stared into the mediums stormy grey eyes, who were positioned on the other end of the round table, at which they were both seated. The fragile light of the only lit candle still guttering low between them reflected in the others’ eyes, shadows seeming to cling to him, the very light surrounding consumed whole, as colourless shapes danced in unnatural bursts and patterns above his bare, bony shoulders and further down his back, as though embracing the medium lovingly.

Íþróttaálfurinn clutched at the edge of the clothed wooden table hard, the man completely engulfed in the mystery of the moment, as he was. ‘’What does he say?’’ He asked while leaning forward in his seat, the man eager for the answer.

The medium cracked a deep frown and shrugged. ‘’He tells you that you are out of carrots.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn felt his face fall into one of confusion and slight astonishment. ‘’What.’’ He commented flatly, the statement not a question. In front of him, the medium shrugged.

‘’He doesn’t know what to say, this,’’ the medium said, as he gestured around at the table, softly burning incense and pre-prepared items. ‘’Kinda caught him off guard.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn leaned back disappointed, the man huffing, as he examined the cracked edge of his nails closely. _Talk about a waste of a few hundreds._

Between them, the candle flickered, momentarily plummeting them into complete dark again.

‘’He also tells you to stop signing ‘my heart will go on’ at three in the morning.’’

Íþróttaálfurinns head snapped up, the man suddenly wide awake. ‘’How did you… _What?!’’_

‘’Ey man don’t look at me, it’s your bro bitching not me.’’ The medium said, hands quickly flying up in reconciliation, as he shrugged slightly. Íþróttaálfurinn leaned forward again, once more paying attention.

‘’Sport?’’ He asked on a small, soft voice, the man trying not to sound too hopeful, as he nervously opened and closed his fists. ‘’Are you actually here?.’’

‘’He says ‘yeah’.’’ The medium offered casually. Honestly, the other looked quite bored.

‘’Are you…’’ Íþróttaálfurinn trailed off, before trying again. ‘’Are you doing ok?’’

The medium seemed to listen intendedly to something. Or rather, _someone_. Suddenly, he huffed, head snapping towards the couch in the far end of the darkened living room, so fast it made Íþróttaálfurinns head spin. ‘’Robbie _shut up,_ I’m trying to work here.’’ The medium clipped, as he crossed his arms over his chest, one palm tense, as it absently swatted at a shadow that had crept down over his collarbone. After a few moments, the medium sighed. ‘’Yeah your bro is fine, he’s just bored and quite-‘’ He started, before cutting himself off, eyes narrowed, as he listened in on another seemingly nonverbal conversation. Suddenly, he snapped his head towards the couch again, eyes going wide, as he did so. ‘ _’Come again?’’_ The mediums mouth was open, lips slightly parted, shoulders tensing further, as his features split into a sharp, annoyed grimace. ‘’Well _shit_ , why didn’t you just tell me immediately?’’ He spat, the medium scrunching up his nose, head turning back to look at the center of the table, where the candle rested. Loudly, he rolled his eyes. ‘’Yeah that _is_ pretty fucking important you absolute garbage.’’ He yapped back over his shoulder.

Íþróttaálfurinn fidgeted nervously with the edge of the tables’ cloth, as he waited for the medium to elaborate on the sudden outburst.

The medium in question turned back to him, the man gesturing vaguely out at the room around them. ‘’So my bro tells me you got a curse. He can see it, but I can’t. Never had the sight for those things.’’ The medium said as he turned his head towards the couch again. ‘’Thanks for the _help_ you lazy nit.’’ The man offered sarcastically. ‘’Oh _shut_ _it,_ you don’t even pay rent anyway.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn swore that he heard a faint chuckle coming in the direction of the couch in return.

Swiftly, he cleared his throat, before the other could start any more conversations with disembodied entities. ‘’A curse?’’ He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The medium drew his chair a bit back, swinging both legs up onto the table and crossing them. ‘’Yep.’’ He said, casually gesturing at Íþróttaálfurinn in front of him, as he did so. ‘’Pretty strong one too apparently, dunno who you pissed off to get it.’’ He mumbled, before he turned his head to the left again.

‘’Actually _your_ bro says it’s most likely your neighbor.’’ The medium said, before listening in again, eyes narrowing, as he received further information. ‘’Stephanie? Does that ring a bell?’’ He asked, before his lids fluttered slightly. ‘ _’Wait no,_ okay, Stephanie is the roommate, it’s a girl called Trixie you wanna have a lill chat with.’’ He continued, the medium about to say something else, before stopping himself with a frown. Again, he rolled his eyes and proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose. ‘’Okay so you might not wanna have a _chat_ with her, but you definitely need to do something about this.’’ He concluded, as he gestured vaguely towards Íþróttaálfurinns tense form. Idly, Íþróttaálfurinn folded his hands in front of him, back straight, as he sat up proper.

‘’What do you suggest I do?’’ He asked, his tone a tad confused. This was… not what he had expected. He had had a suspicion that his dead brother had stuck around to hang out or look after him – he was not sure which – but this was…

_Yeah._

‘’I can’t do it for you.’’ The medium said, as he casually drummed his fingers against the table. Clearly, he was still listening to someone else that Íþróttaálfurinn could not see. ‘’It’s too deeply rooted in you. It’s pretty much become a part of your aura.’’ He elaborated.

‘’But. What do I do then?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked. In front, the medium shrugged, before folding his hands behind his head.

‘’Dunno. My expertise is chatting with the dead and kicking them out of houses, I don’t know shit about curses.’’

For a brief second, Íþróttaálfurinn contemplated on it. ‘’But then what do I do?’’ He started in a small voice, as his fingers picked up their nervous fidgeting with the tablecloth again. ‘’Where do I go to… fix this?’’ He finished while gesturing to himself.

Again, the medium shrugged. ‘’Tough luck beefcake.’’ He said, as he flashed him a smile. ‘’Get in touch with a healer or something, it should be enough.’’

-

 

The session ended and Íþróttaálfurinn was promptly shoved towards the door – the medium seemingly very keen of getting the other out of his presence, as quickly as physically possible. Softly, the door closed behind the cursed client, the medium himself drawing a slow, tired inhale, before he willed himself to let go of the handle and turn away from said door.

_Curses was not his field and therefore, not his responsibility._

Glanni turned around, the medium about to go and pack his gear back in under their black silken cloth, only to find Robbie standing in his path, the irked poltergeist sporting a deep frown, as he tapped his foot into the floors soft carpet. ‘’You do realize that was no ordinary curse yes?’’

A tad stiffly, Glanni shrugged. ‘’Actually I don’t, I didn’t sense shit.’’ The medium said, to which Robbie huffed.

‘’That’s because it’s only a couple of days old.’’

Glanni shrugged nonchalantly again, meaning to push past the other, before a strong, bitterly cold wind went through him and froze him in place. Robbie lowered his head slightly, while still staring intently at the other.

‘ _’Glanni_.’’ The poltergeist rasped, the air around them vibrating with tension, as his voice raised to get his point across. ‘’He needs help.’’ Beside the two brothers, a third voice peeped up.

‘’Why does he need help, is it that bad?’’ The concerned voice asked Robbie, before its owner turned wide, worried eyes towards Glanni. Promptly, the medium whirled around, his movements slightly slowed from his own brothers antics, as he did so.

‘ _’Ey_.’’ Glanni yapped, as he pointed at the forlorn ghost. ‘’Séance is over, you’re not supposed to be here.’’ He clipped, as his pointing finger turned to the door that he had just thrown Íþróttaálfurinn out of. Beside him, Robbie puffed up his chest.

‘’He stays for as long as I say he can.’’ The poltergeist practically sneered, to which Glanni rewarded his brother with a flat look.

‘’You don’t have a voice in this.’’ Glanni argued on an air of stern finality. In front, Robbie shrugged.

‘ _’Actually_ I do. This is my house as much as it is yours.’’ The poltergeist argued and softly, Glanni scoffed, the medium crossing his arms over his chest, as he refused to back down. Back in the now lit living room, a vase trembled and fell over, the crash from it smashing on impact loud enough to make Glanni flinch in fright. The mediums stare rapidly morphed into a death glare, his narrowed slits smoldering enough to burn a hole in the carpet beside them. Literally.

‘’Look, we’ve already discussed this, I only do basic stuff.’’ Glanni near hissed, as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Robbie raised a brow and behind him, closer this time, he knocked another vase one.

‘ _’Robbie_.’’ Glanni growled low in warning.

In front, an entire shelf tumbled over, old, precious books spilling out over the violently writhing carpet below.

‘’Okay, _stop_ that’s _enough_!’’ Glanni snapped, his hands flying up in reconciliation, before he sighed out a gruff scoff. With a shit-eating grin, Robbie triumphantly tilted his head at his still growling brother.

Glanni drew a deep breath, his eyes falling shut, as he contemplated on how best to procced.

_This was ridiculous, but it was just business. Regardless, in the end, he would not be the one to actually perform the extraction of the curse itself. He had not lied - it really was not his field after all and having another medium come by for a private session like that would be expensive._

‘’How bad is it?’’ Glanni clipped, as he opened his eyes to glare back at the smirking poltergeist. Promptly, Robbies expression turned serious again.

‘’Bad.’’ He simply said. Beside him, the slightly panicky ghost of his cursed clients brother looked appalled.

‘’He needs help.’’ The ghost parroted, more to himself than the two others.

‘’Exactly.’’ Robbie nodded, while keeping his eyes firmly locked with Glannis.

‘’You’re not seriously taking his side on this right?’’ The medium tried in a flat voice. Robbie had never been happy when he had decided to leave a job half done but really, and _again, again, again_ , curses was not his expertise, so what was he supposed to do? He had _tried,_ against a payment of course, to help others before, but it always ended in failure.

Robbies back straightened slightly, his chin lifting, as he glared at his brother. ‘’Oh I am.’’ He said on a firm tone, to which Glanni ‘ _tsk’ed_.

‘’This is not my responsibility.’’ The medium pointed out one last time, the man knowing that this was a losing battle. In front, Robbie shook his head.

‘’If you do not get that thing out of him, he will _die_ G. This is not some basic stuff, this thing is draining him bit by bit.’’

Beside him, the ghosts eyes went wide. ‘ _’What_?’’ He exclaimed softly, to which Glanni grit his teeth, the mediums jaw clicking, as he waved a hand for the other to _chill already_.

‘’And what am I supposed to do about it?’’ Glanni asked.

‘’Call auntie.’’

The medium stared, his mouth falling open, as he was momentarily taken aback. ‘’Wow it’s really that bad huh.’’

In front, Robbie nodded, the poltergeist glaring at him with clear expediency, as his foot once more started tapping at the floor. Behind, a few books on the floor started to vibrate and swiftly, Glanni held his hands up again.

‘’Okay, _okay I will!_ ’’


	2. All in the cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I kinda got lost in another fic that I'm working on, but eh.. have an update to this distater <3

The card made a dry, scrapping sound, as the medium flicked it, the tip of Glannis finger lingering against its smooth but worn surface, as he hummed in thought. The past card, which he had drawn specifically with Íþróttaálfurinns curse in mind, was the tower. That was not exactly a good card to get in your reading, but it could mean a lot of things and in the end, after all, while the question was quite specific, he hardly knew the guy. Still, what it usually meant was pretty clear - Absolute destruction.

 _‘’Welcome to the worst day of your life.’’_ Glanni repeated the words that his aunt had whispered to him about the card in question, while he was still young and just as much of an elegant disaster, as he, during this current day, still was. Regardless, if it was referring to the direct effects of the curse or something else that had brought upon it in the first place, the event had already happened and so, idly, the medium flipped the next card over in hopes of gaining a bit more information.

While chewing on his bottom lip, the medium narrowed his eyes at the present cards foreboding image.

_Ten of swords._

‘’From bad to worse then.’’ Glanni grumbled, as he raked a hand through his short hair. Combined with the tower, this was unmistakably bad, the promise of decay and dark clouds ahead not lost on him, as he clucked his tongue in distaste. As he reached out to flip the card, which would speak for the future of the dreaded curse and its stupidly handsome occupant, he could not help but hold his breath. Not that it _could_ get much worse than it already was, but he had learned not to say that specific phrase aloud.

Glanni flipped the last card, the fingers of his left hand tense, as they worried at the fringed edge of the last card. Of all things that the blonde idiot could have gotten waiting in store for him, it just had to be this one, did it not?

_Death._

With another little hum, Glanni stared at it in thought, eyes narrowing, as though he hoped that the card itself would come alive and just fucking tell him what it meant by that. True, if one drew death like he just had in a reading, it was not necessarily a bad omen; the meaning of it rarely being literal and more a figure of speech about old habits dying out and yet... Something about it gave him pause. It did not feel as if this was a sign that a major phase in the jacked beefcakes life was about to end. It felt… _Wrong._ Just _wrong_.

Still, Íþróttaálfurinns future was not set as per say, it could still go both ways - either towards change or the literal definition of the cards dreadful name. Considering his clients’ present card however, Glanni could not help but acknowledge the slight sliver of doubt and worry that had crept in along with it and while the cards had been flipped and the reading technically ended, it did not feel as though he was done, and so, Glanni gathered the cards close and reshuffled the deck.

He was not sure of what to ask for though. Again, he hardly knew the guy – Where should he even _start_? Yes, as promised, he would call his aunt, but with the difference in time zones, it would be at least a few more hours until she woke up and he could actually do so. For him, it would be in the middle of the night, and for her, the sun would barely have peaked above the horizon. Dire as the situation was quickly proving to be, he dreaded the upcoming phone call.

_She was not a morning person. Not one bit._

Softly, the man scrunched up his nose, as he thought back to the last time that he had had to call her, a slow sigh escaping him, as he glared up and over at the large shelf of precious books that he had had to use little over an hour of his precious time to fix.

_Godsdammed poltergeists and their stupid temper tantrums. Maybe he really needed to banish his brother for a little while, if not for the comedic expression on his stupid face, then just to prove to himself that he still could._

Irked, the medium hummed, as he drummed the fingers of his free hand against the table in a quick succession. This really was not his responsibility, but he had said that he would help and damn well, he would have to. If not, then Robbie would and _could_ , make good on his promise to tear the entire house and the foundation itself down along with it.

A beat later, the question came to him. Perhaps, it would not help him much in gathering information, but regardless, he wanted to know and besides, it felt important.

Softly, Glanni breathed in and held it, eyes closing, as he prepared himself for a second reading.

‘’As for both him and I, what do you have in store?’’ The medium asked on a hushed breath, as he, while allowing himself to be a tad selfish and ask for his own path first, held the cards tightly in his hand. ‘’Specifically, show me what his involvement will mean for me.’’ He said, before spreading the cards out in a wide arch before him again. He picked three, his fingers hovering briefly over each and sensing if it was indeed the right one, before laying them side by side in front of himself.

The first card was the Prince of pentacles and if Glannis first hand impression of Íþróttaálfurinn was correct, then it did indeed seem quite fitting. Stabile and dedicated, totally responsible in his projects and with a fond, everlasting love for the earth beneath them. A simple but gentle man. Trustworthy, one could even say.

Next up, for his present card, was the Wheel of fortune.

Now _that_ was a good sign! _Yes_ , bad times were currently raging, but like the card so soothingly depicted, the tides would eventually turn and good times were fated to come. Great! This was _good_ and so, with the first signs of a smile cracking over his features, Glanni flicked the last card to then… Abruptly frown.

_The lovers._

With a scoff, he picked up his cards again and reshuffled them. The future was not set in stone. No, he would ignore that.

‘’Show me what my involvement in this cursed business will mean for him.’’ Glanni said, as he, with perhaps a bit more force than was strictly needed, spread them out again.

First up was the Prince of staves and despite his foul mood only a mere second ago, the medium could not help but huff a small laugh at that. _Yeah that was him alright_. Bossy, paranoid with a tendency towards overkill. Still, when the waves roared high and the more intense sides to his protective nature had to shine through in order to fend off whatever harsh or dark forces that threatened to strike, he held the ability to do so with relative ease. He was an unpredictable force yes, but he was one that was to be reckoned with.

Next up, he flipped the card for the present and abruptly paused, heart skipping a beat, as his brow likewise furrowed in confusion.

_Wheel of fortune._

That… was a bit creepy, but fair enough, while it was rare to have the same card pop up twice in a reading, it was not unheard of. The medium did not miss a beat, as he willed his hand to reach out and flip the last and final card.

It was not often that he was rendered speechless, but this might just be one of those rare, sensational times where it did happen. Glanni stared at it, his eyes going wide, as he immediately snatched them all back and clumsily stuffed them back into their holster.

Gone, out of sight. _Nope_.

Annoyed, he registered that his hands were shaking ever so slightly, and in a weak show of defiance, he balled them into fists, the legs of his chair scrapping against the floor roughly, as the medium shoved away from the table and abruptly fled the gentle mock of the worn lovers’ card.

_He needed a drink._


	3. Who you gonna call?

Glanni felt unwelcome the moment he set foot in the house. Softly, he whistled. ‘’What a delightful presence.’’ He chuckled to himself, as he strode further into the vacant house of the family that he had been called to help out. Beside him, Robbie huffed.

‘’That’s one way to put it.’’ The poltergeist said, to which Glanni shrugged and put his bag down in the living room that they had just reached.

 _They had work to do_.

‘’Where is the root?’’ The medium asked, as he attempted to get a feel of the place himself, though with his limited sight, he barely felt anything specific enough to point him in the right direction. Robbie could though, he always did and sure enough, after a good minute had passed, his deceased brother picked up on the core of the problem.

‘’First floor.’’ Robbie grumbled, as he glanced up at the ceiling. ‘’This one is strong G, so be on your guard.’’

‘’I always am.’’

‘’No you’re not.’’

Loudly, Glanni rolled his eyes, as he fetched a few of the needed herbs and items out of his back. He had specifically asked the father of the family, to turn any fire alarms off, before they evacuated the house, so that the medium could burn his herbs without the fear of having any of the consequential blaring destroying his concentration or hearing in the process.

Upstairs they went and soon, Glanni found himself turning a ridiculously heavy cabinet around after his brother had pointed to it with a stern demeanor. Softly, the medium grunted from the effort, as finally, he managed to get it all the way out and away from the wall.

‘’Hateful.’’ Glanni mused on an insistent pant, the medium still slightly out of breath, as he ran a finger through one of the ragged gashes of the symbols that had been carved into the wood of the cabinet itself. ‘’Resentful.’’ He said on a hushed voice, as he tapped his chin in thought. ‘’Do you think this is personal?’’ Beside him, after the other had glided closer, Robbie scoffed.

‘’Of course this is personal. Question is whom it is directed towards. I do not feel a specific pull.’’ The poltergeist said, to which Glanni shrugged.

‘’Might be all of them?’’ The medium suggested, to which his brother shrugged.

‘’Could be.’’ Robbie said. ‘’But that would require a quite powerful push right from the start to even activate it.’’

‘’Or just someone who knows what they are doing.’’ Glanni chimed in and softly, Robbie nodded in agreement.

‘’It’s rare to see that though.’’

‘’But not impossible.’’ Glanni pressed. For a few beats, they both fell silent, before Robbie hummed in response and ran a tense hand through his permanently fixed hair. ‘’Can you get it out?’’ The medium asked, to which the poltergeist nodded.

‘’It should be possible, but I’ll need to borrow from your core directly. It really is embedded deep in the woodwork.’’ He said, to which Glanni nodded his consent. ‘’Just-‘’ Robbie continued, after he had let his hand fall down by his side again. ‘’I mean it. We must be careful, this one is quite powerful.’’ He said, to which Glanni shrugged slightly.

‘’Isn’t it better to get this show on the road as soon as possible then?’’ The medium pressed, as he took a step back from the cabinet and rolled his shoulders once in preparation. The last time that they had waited too long, the unwelcome presence that had taken hold over the house that he had been called out to, had sent him crashing straight into a cellar door and further, tumbling down the stairs that had lain just beyond.

_Fun times indeed and if anything, it had been a harsh lesson for them both not to underestimate their opponent._

‘’Right then.’’ Robbie grumbled, as he cracked his knuckles, his gaze shifty, as it scanned once over the small room around them. From the looks of it, this had to be the youngest sons, out of the three in the family, room. That alone seemed a bit strange, but who was Glanni to question it? Clearly, whoever had carved the crude symbols into the back of the cabinet knew the family well and for whatever reason that they wanted them hurt, it was not his place to question it.

He was paid to drive it out. Nothing more, nothing less.

‘’Let’s do this then.’’ Robbie said and abruptly, just as his brother stalked around and placed a hand to the center of the symbol, Glanni felt the strange, telltale pull tug heavily at his chest. From here, there was not a lot for him to do, except wait until Robbie gave his approval and sign that all was clear and done with and so, as he felt the tug slowly drain him, he too glanced around and tried to busy himself with whatever he could catch sight of.

Not a whole lot it turned out. This room was… strangely empty really. Perhaps the kid still slept with his parents? Perhaps they had just moved in and so, he had little time to decorate? Whatever was the case, it seemed far too underwhelming and sadly, it was doing little to quench the nervous energy that Glanni felt lick and bite at the back of his neck.

In front of him, his brothers brow twitched, the deep crease in between deepening further, before his softly glowing gaze snapped open to stare wildly around him.

‘’What?’’ Glanni asked with a reluctant dread, as he too started to pick up on the strange humming that was growing increasingly louder by the second.

‘’It’s here.’’ Robbie rasped a tad tensely in return, as he gestured for his brother to come closer, which the medium promptly did. After all, as their previous experiences had shown them, staying together was the best cause of action and since Robbie could not remove his hand from the destroyed woodwork just yet, Glanni would have to go to him. ‘’I got the surface to relent but there’s still a lot left.’’ The poltergeist said, as he licked his lips in a nervous fashion. ‘’I-‘’ He started before cutting himself short and to Glannis immediate horror, removed his hand from said woodwork. _‘’G this is bad.’’_

‘’Bad how?’’ The medium pressed, just as the other glided past and got in between him and whatever was fast approaching. ‘’Can we take it?’’ He asked instead, as he realized that the other was not about to humor him with an answer. _‘’Robbie for fucks sake, can we take it or n-‘’_

Abruptly, the words died out on Glannis tongue, the medium pressing his hands to his ears and crying out in a startled fright, as the room exploded in a raging choir of the unmistakably shrill, piercing shrieks of the several fire alarms that had gone off around the house. Seemingly, though the medium knew it to be a trick, the noise was sounding directly in his ear, and in response, he pressed his palms harder against his already hurting ears, in an attempt to block it out.

 _‘’Fuck!’’_ Glanni roared in an attempt to be heard over the deafening sound. _‘’I told him to shut them off!’’_

In front of him, Robbie somehow tensed up further, as he stared at a spot on the wall, which Glanni glanced at too to see what had his brothers’ attention so fixed. As the poltergeist reached out a trembling hand to make him stay back, Glanni felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end - an uncomfortable, but unfortunately far from unfamiliar tingle starting up in the back of his throat, as a third voice joined in. The pitch of it threw him off-center, the vibration of it wrong, grating on his nerves, as what appeared to be a little girl with long ginger curls stepped out through the wall and tilted its head at him.

Fucking hell, why did they even take on these jobs in the first place, he was a _medium_ , not a godsdammed _exorcist_ like his deceased brother, who, and, that fact was doing little to help him stay collected, looked like he was two beats away from showing Glanni out of the window and jumping after _._

They were way in above their heads and, as the little girls hollow eyes seemed to darken into a deep, inky black, the skin of her face and pale neck peeling back to expose the rotted muscle underneath, Glanni knew that this would be a tough, quite unfair fight.

 ** _‘’He did.’’_** The little abomination said in a response to Glannis previous question, as her form started to grow to a grotesque height – the last traces of her façade fading into a crisp, black smoke, the second before she evaporated and vanished from view. **_‘’He did, and the wife turned them right back on.’’_**

\--

 

Glanni basked in the warm sensation of the filled tubs water. Still, he was completely drained from the events of the day, his body littered with scratches, cuts and bruises, after the little shit of a demon had thrown him headfirst out through the boy’s bedroom and straight into the glass table that had been standing out in the hallway. With a stiff yawn, the medium stretched himself out as much as he could in the tub, his limps heavy, ears still ringing from the insistent fire alarms, which had kept ringing until Robbie had finally managed to literally tear the mean menace of the little girl apart.

Of course, she had not been a real human girl to begin with, but it was still a brutal thing to witness. Perhaps, Glanni mused, as he fetched his prepared glass of red wine close and idly sipped at it, that was the whole point of the façade to begin with. As for her comments about who had turned the alarms back on... Now _that_ was none of his business. Hopefully, considering the mothers grief-stricken, slightly manic appearance when Glanni had first arrived, added with the fact that _she_ had been the one to call in the first place, she had learned her lesson not to mess with forces that she could not control. Forces, in which she could not block from her own mind.

Overall, the whole thing had been a quite unpleasant experience, but at least, after Glanni had stumbled out into the garden, bleeding and panting like he had just run a marathon and with the fire alarms now finally silent, he had gotten a pretty decent penny out of it.

It had been a close call - the fight longer than anything Glanni had ever had the displeasure of participating in, but with Robbies help, they had managed to banish it for good.

_And speak of what felt like the literal discount devil himself._

‘’Did you call auntie?’’

Glanni flinched, the medium dropping his wineglass into the water, which quickly turning crimson and then pink, as it mingled further out.

‘ _’Fucks sake_ Robbie, learn to _knock_.’’ Glanni yapped, as he looked up at the poltergeist standing right next to the tub, the others eyes narrowed, as he glared daggers down at him. Back at the closed door to the bathroom, two loud knocks sounded and softly, Glanni huffed.

‘’Call her.’’ Robbie ordered in a stern voice, as he crossed his arms over his chest and possibly managed to glare harder. ‘’She’s up at this point and you know it.’’

‘’I’m in the tub.’’ Glanni clipped back on a slight growl, as he managed to fish his now wet, empty glass back out of the water and put it securely onto the edge of the tub instead. ‘’And besides, I do not have my phone with me at the moment.’’

On the floor next to the tub, Glannis phone materialized – the water turning freezing in less than a second, right before Glanni squeaked and hauled himself over the edge of it.

 _‘’Are you out of your mind?’’_ The medium spat, as he stared up wide-eyed at the other.

‘’Call. Her.’’ Robbie said, as he kicked the phone closer to Glannis shivering form – the medium busy, as he snatched a towel close and wrapped it around himself. Swiftly, Glanni dried his hands, before picking up the phone and holding it up in front of himself.

‘’I forgot okay?’’ Glanni hissed, as he did his best to stare back at Robbie while punching each memorized number in, to which Robbie shrugged a tad stiffly.

Truthfully, the medium had not, but, if he could avoid it, this was not something that he wanted to be a part of and with a grumbled out cuss; Glanni pushed the button to connect the call.

It rang twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I got like three fics ongoing and now I got four *Jazz-hands*
> 
> Aight! First chapter is down, like, I think I got five or six more to go. Considering how ‘Taking measures’ went however, it could very well be more.


End file.
